SA High
by JoWashington
Summary: Serena's related to Relena and Zechs? What's with the G-Boys? (Kind of like:"Boys over Flowers)Where the HELL is Usagi!
1. SA High1

            I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, as much as I would like to….

Thanks to friends and family for inspiration.

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~

Five young men walked onto the campus of SenshiArashi High.

            And for once, they weren't being hounded by their stalkers or having to wear ugly uniforms.

            The leader of the group, Hiiro Yui, almost sighed in relief at not having Relena glomp him.

            Suddenly whispers broke out around them and the boys could only stare in confusion.

            What was going on?

            Just then, Duo pulled Hiiro's sleeve.

            Irritated, Hiiro turned. And saw five of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

            All wore the female version of the school uniform which 

            consisted of light blue and black, and in sailor style.

            The pleated skirt was black and had a blue trim. 

            They each wore an identical white blouse with the blue sailor collar

            and white poufed sleeves with black edging.

            The vest they wore was black and had a silver symbol 

            that was sword with a storm cloud behind it that 

            was sewn on the breast-pocket.

            Two of the young women had blonde hair: one had her orange blonde

            hair pulled back by a red bow and the second blonde had her silvery blonde

            hair pulled up and away from her face into two odango and streamers. 

            There was a brunette as well, she was about a head and a half taller 

            than the odangoed girl and had her rose highlighted hair pulled up into a pony-tail.

            Another girl had her raven black hair loose and you could see the 

            purple streaks in her hair. The last young woman had short cropped

            blue hair and had her head stuck in a book.

            However, it was the silvery blonde that caught his eye.

            And in an attempt not to blush, he grunted and turned his head away.

            There was an: "Eeep!" and a thump and then: 

            "Oh! Tsukino-sama!!" came a terrorized voice, "I'm So Sorry!!!"

            Hiiro turned to look back to where the voice came from and 

            realized it was from a girl with short wavy red -brown hair.

            In front of where she was sitting was the odangoed girl, 

            who looked surprised at her new position on the ground.

            The other four girls were grinning and trying to hold back 

            their giggles at the teary-eyed girl looking terrified in front of the Tsukino girl.

            Suddenly Tsukino started laughing.

            "Osaka Naru-san, I'm fine!!" 

            "A-a-a-are y-you s-s-sure Tsukino-sama?" Came the teary-eyed response.

            "I'm positive!! And how many times have I asked you 

            to call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan?!"

            "Many times, but you and your friends will always 

            be "minna-sama" to all of us here at school..."

            The brunette cracked her knuckles.

            "Naru-san...do I need to smack you over the head 

            like last time to make you call us by our first names?"

            "Oh-no, Kino-sama..."

            "Naru-san...don't make me hurt you..." The raven haired girl growled.

            "Rei-chan, give the shojo a relapse..." The blonde with the bow sweat-dropped.

            "Minako-chan, it's 'give the shojo a break...'" The blue haired girl,

            had finally emerged from her book completely.  

            "Ami-chan, you know Minako-baka always messes up sayings..."  

            The Kino girl laughed.

            Suddenly the odangoed blonde, Usagi, looked at her watch.

            "We're gonna be late!!!" she screamed slightly, as she jumped up,

            helped the Naru girl to her feet and grabbed the girl, Rei,

            by the crook of her elbow and dragged her off.

            "Aieee! Usa-chan's right! We are going to be late!!" screamed 

            the other blonde, "Minako-baka", as she grabbed Ami and the

            Kino girl and dragged them off as well.

            The girl, Naru sighed as she walked away.

            "They're not late, the _Planet Goddesses_ are never late..." 

            "Hopefully this school will be easier to navigate 

            than Peacecraft High..." Duo grumbled as they too walked to their class.

            It was. They were at their first class within minutes and 

            had been seated by the teacher who said that he would 

            introduce them to the class as soon as the bell had rung. 

            Just then the five girls from earlier walked in. 

            Well, three walked in. 

            The other two ran in. 

            The blonde with the bow was being chased by the raven haired girl.

            "**Aino!! Get Back Here!! And Hold Still So I Can Kill You!!**"

            "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE **'STUPID' **STAMPED ON MY FOREHEAD?!?!"

            "**YES!!!**"

            "**Well,** **I May Be STUPID, But I'm Not** **CRAZY!!!!**"

            "Whose turn is it to stop them?" Usagi asked exasperated.

            When noone answered, she sighed.

            "Fine I'll do it...But if this keeps up we're gonna have to 

            buy the school a new supply of meter sticks..."

            "Here onna." Wufei said, effectively startling her, handing her his precious katana.

            "Nani?"

            Wufei shrugged.

            "Domo, Shonen-sempai." She said simply as she walked over

            to her two friends and promptly smacked them over the head 

            with the hilt. "Baka shojo-chan, behave!!" The girls winced, 

            nodded and meekly sat in their seats.

            Smiling she handed the katana back to Wufei. 

            "Domoarigato again..."

            Once again, Hiiro noticed how beautiful she looked.

            "No problem onna...Why was the black haired onna 

            chasing the blonde haired onna?" Wufei asked

            "Who knows, it's a different reason each time..."

            And she bowed and went across the room and sat in her seat.

            Quatre noticed the girl, Naru from earlier sat in front of him, 

            so he tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention.

            "Hai?"

            "My name is Quatre, would you mind telling me what that was about earlier?"

            "Oh, you mean with Tsukino-sama, well you see...I- uh- I can't

            explain it that well...but it's like if anybody messes with them...

            well, uh- have you uh- you've heard of the  legend of the Sailor Senshi, ne?"

            "Hai..."

            "And how they protected Chikyuu and the Tsuki no Hime with their Planetary powers, ne?" 

            "Hai..."

            Now Hiiro, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were listening.

            "Well, the Sailor Senshi were really beautiful, 

            but if you messed with one, you messed with them all. 

            So it's the same for Tsukino-sama, Mizuno-sama, Hino-sama, Kino-sama, and Aino-sama."

            Trowa interrupted.

            "And according to the legend, the Sailor Senshi turned 

            into the goddesses of their planets. Is that why you called 

            them the _'Planet Goddesses'_?"

            Just then the bell rang, and the class went automatically silent.

            Naru nodded, turned back around in her seat, and looked 

            expectantly at the teacher. 

            Their regular classes went off without a hitch, mainly because it 

            was completely different material and Relena wasn't there to preach about pacifism.

            But when they got to their Gym class, things got interesting.

            Class for the day was outside and they were all waiting on the bleachers by the

            track and football field for Coach Ten'oh to show up. 

            The five girls all had their hair up, but they weren't in their gym uniforms.

            Just then Coach Ten'oh made her appearence.

            She was tall and had her white blonde hair cut into a boyish style.

            She was wearing yellow and black jersey pants and a dark blue tank-top.

            "Tsukino! Hino! Kino! Aino! Mizuno! Why aren't you in your uniform?!"

            "But we are sensei..." Usagi said with a grin.  

            "B|_|11-5|-|17!!!!!"

            Usagi's eyes teared up, and her lip trembled.

            "Sensei...how can you say that...?" A lonely tear crept down her cheek.

            And immediately, Hiiro and the other boys as well as everyone 

            else in the class felt horrible for seeing Usagi cry.

            The teacher however wasn't affected, seeing as she knew Usagi, 

            and was one of her friends.

**            And that was when Coach Ten'oh fell....**

            "Nice try Odango Atama, now You and the Girls CHANGE!!!!"

**            ...Right into their trap.**

            And since they were obeying a teacher, they wouldn't get in trouble.

            The girls immediately started stripping, and Christina Aguliara's **'Dirty'**

            song could be heard playing.

            Coach Ten'oh turned red and then started swearing at the girls while the 

            Gundam Boys blushed, but quickly became the living wall, while 

            facing away from the girls so as not to get slapped.

            Of course, it helped that the girls had their gym-clothes 

            underneath their school uniform...

            "Alright Little-Miss-Smarty-Gym-Shorts. 

            Run Three Miles! Starting Now!" Coach Ten'oh said addressing Usagi.

            And being the smart aleck that everybody is at one point in their lives:

            "Kyo, Hai Kyo!" Usagi saluted Haruka and took off running around the track. 

            (means: Sir, Yes Sir!)  

            Fifteen minutes later she finished.

            "Coach Ten'oh! I'm finished!!"

            "You can't possibly!"

            Hiiro spoke up: "She did. I saw her run each mile in five minutes flat."

            Well, spoke monotone...

            "Fine. Tsukino- you shall spar...Kinotaka!!"

            "Kinotaka's the best in the district!!" Tamasaburou shouted

            "She can't possibly! Kinotaka would murder Tsukino-sama!!" Naru exclaimed.

            Makoto however had full confidence in Usagi, as did the other girls. 

            They knew something Haruka and everyone-else didn't know...

            "Go easy on him Usa-chan..."

            Duo and the others heard Makoto say that and looked at her 

            confused just in time to see Usagi nod ever so slightly, before sauntering over to the mat.

            "Why do I have the feeling that you know what's about to happen, onna...?" Wufei asked Rei

            {Why weren't these girls insulted that Wufei called them onna's?} Hiiro wondered to himself.

            Rei turned to him and smirked.

            "Kinotaka's been on his high-horse for the past year now that noone 

            will ever be able to defeat him. And that he was at the level of the Gundam Pilots. 

            So Usagi bet that she could beat him, especially since he picked on 

            the lower grades and we had to skip school to protect them... 

            So I'd say he's about to get his just desserts from a certain _Planet Goddess_..." 

            Five minutes and only three offensive moves on Usagi's part later, 

            Kinotaka was unconscious and Usagi, the victor.

            "Usa-chan! You're the best!!" The girls exclaimed as she walked over.

            "Iie. The Gundam Pilots are the best. I just happen to be good at taking advantage 

            of a situation..."

            "Tsukino-sama, don't be so modest!!" Naru exclaimed

            "Who was being modest? I was telling the truth!"

            The boys exchanged a look. Wufei had an impressed look on his face 

            that resembled respect.

            Suddenly Minako  and Ami went sprawling, and the other three dove to help them up.

            Their usually cheerful faces so full of happiness and love became walls of iron and ice.

            They glared at the man that pushed their friends to the ground.

            And then in a move, Rei had a sword in her hand with 

            ruby studding the hilt and Makoto had a glaive with emeralds 

            pressed into the handle at his throat.

            "Bad Move." Usagi said, her voice resembling the Artic in the coldest winter ever.

             And then looked at Minako and Ami, 

            both of whom had bloodied hands and knees. 

            She nodded to Makoto and Rei who pressed their weapons 

            into the assaulter's throat and drew blood.

            "The Blood-Debt is repaid. Take Aino and Mizuno to the medical ward. 

            I'll deal with this kono-yaro."

            "Hai Tsukino." The girls nodded before helping their friends up and half-walked, 

            half-dragged them away.

            "Know this: No one messes with The _Planet Goddesses_. 

            You're lucky Aino and Mizuno asked me not to harm your pitiful, 

            dishonorable, and unworthy-of-this-shool's self..." 

            {When had that happened? I don't recall them telling her that...} 

            Hiiro's glare turned silghtly thoughtful

            And with that said, Usagi promptly knocked the asaulter out.

            "Yuuichiro-san, take him to the medical ward and see that he's taken care of."

            Her voice left much to be desired.

            Then she turned to Coach Ten'oh.

            "Inform our teachers that the _Planet Goddesses_ will not be attending 

            the rest of our classes for the day." 

            "Yes ma'am." Coach Ten'oh said obediently.

            "However, if we are needed, call the home of Setsuna Mei'oh, 

            it is she whom we are staying with."

            "Yes ma'am..." 

            And with that, Tsukino Usagi left the room.

            "Woah, was it just me, or did Tsukino-san pull a Hiiro/Wufei/Zechs...?" Duo asked.

            "It's not just your imagination Maxwell-san, Tsukino-sama is very protective of 

_            her own_...And she will not tolerate their enemies." Umino informed them.

            Suddenly, all the _Planet Goddesses_ sprinted back in.


	2. SA High2

                        I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, as much as I would like to….

Thanks to friends and family for inspiration.

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~

"Tsukino-san...what's the matter?" asked Coach Ten'oh confused. 

            "I thought you'd gone for the day..."

            "One word: Peacecraft." Minako said hiding behind the ball holder.

            "Oh." 

            "**SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO PEACECRAFT!!!!!!!!!**"

            "Oh Kami... not her...not now..."

            "She knows her?" Quatre asked Makoto

            "Unfortunately...Usa-chan is Relena Darlian Peacecraft's twin sister,

            as well as Zechs Marquis/ Millardo Peacecraft's imouto and Usa-chan detests 

            being called 'Your Highness' and things like that." Makoto responded as she hung herself 

            from the underside of the bleachers.

            "**YOU COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!**"

            "How can you be related to a Banshee Odango Atama?!" 

            Rei demanded as she hid behind some track and field equipment.

            "I have no idea Pyro...Onegai Kami-sama, let this be a nightmare...." 

            She replied as she climbed the ladder to the roof. 

            "We're not that lucky...Usagi-chan...." Ami said, 

            hiding behind the cheerleading supplies.

            Just then the gym-doors burst open to reveal Zechs and Relena.

            "**OH MY GOD!!!!! HHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

            "Kami-sama! My ears!!!" Usagi and the other girls muttered. 

            As Relena tried to launch herself at Hiiro.

            "Relena now-"

            "No Millardo!! I Want To See My Sister!!!" 

            Totally forgetting about Hiiro. 

            "So get a picture..." 

            Zechs said trying to hold the psychotic sister/Princess back.

            "**NNNNOOOOO!!!!**" Relena screamed

            "Yeah...It's supposed to be worth a thousand words, or something like that !" 

            Zechs said still trying to convince her.

            "I wish she never found out I was related to her..." Usagi said groaning.

            Then she jumped out of her hiding place on the roof.

            Trowa's eyes widened and moved to catch her, 

            but Rei stopped him, by grabbing his ankle, shaking her head.

            "It's all right Zechs, I can take care of myself..." Usagi said as she landed in a 

            ten-point landing and staightened her school uniform, 

            which she had changed back into earlier.

            Just as Relena was about to throw herself on Usagi, several teams of 

            news-reporters stormed into the area. Effectively running over Relena.

            Hiiro and the G-Boys reflexively cut back their cheers.

            "Tsukino-sama: Is it true that you and Gundam Pilot 01 are Finacee's?"

            "Tsukino-sama: Have you and the Ten'oh, Kai'oh, 

            and Mei'oh Corporations finished the contracts?"

            "Tsukino-sama: Is it true that you're building a shelter for homeless people?"

            "Tsukino-sama: Are you going to be taking over 

            Princess Relena's role as Monarch in the Sanq Kingdom?"

            Usagi held up a hand to silence them which the reporters did at once.

            "No,Yes, No-to a degree, and No." Then she grinned and winked, and 

            gave an explanation for each answer.

            "No, Gundam Pilot 01 and I are not Fiancee's; __

_            "_Yes, I have finished the contracts with the 'Emperor Corporation's';

            "No, I am not building shelters for homeless people, 

            I am building home's and schools for them as well as the fact that 

            I and my staff are helping them to find and get jobs;

            "And, no-where in the_ **Near Future**_

            am I going to take over my sister, Relena Darlian Peacecraft's role as 

            Monarch in the Sanq Kingdom. 

            Now if that is all the questions for the day, will you excuse me?"

            "Just one more question Tsukino-sama: 

            How do you feel about the Gundams, their Pilots and the Wars they are involved in?"

            "I believe it is unfortunate that we have to engage in Wars but there are times that 

            fighting is the only way to achieve peace. 

            "I believe the Gundams and their Pilots are symbols of this peace.

            Without them, we would be under the autocratic dictatorship 

            of the Romefellor Foundation or under OZ's control, 

            or the White Fang's designated power strike. 

            Pacifism is not the only way of peace, 

            and as pacifism only lasts for a certain amount of years 

            before it falls to a stronger opposition. 

            "If you want to achieve total peace, 

            have tournaments held to help others blow off that excess steam, 

            or hold political debates to express opinons...That is all I have to say."

**********************

            The Gundam Pilots were back at their apartment, and after finishing their homework,

            turned on the news.

            Which was reporting what had happened earlier.

            Sara Garner, the reporter was saying this:

            "Earlier today when asked by one of Channel 69s reporters, 

            Gale Sharnak, asked the famous question:"

            "_How do you feel about the Gundams, their Pilots and the Wars they are involved in?"_

            "Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino Peacecraft had this to say:"

            "_I believe it is unfortunate that we have to engage in Wars but there are times that          _

_            fighting is the only way to achieve peace. _

            "_I believe the Gundams and their Pilots are symbols of this peace._

_            Without them, we would be under the autocratic dictatorship _

_            of the Romefellor Foundation or under OZ's control, _

_            or the White Fang's designated power strike. _

_            Pacifism is not the only way of peace, _

_            and as Pacifism only lasts for a certain amount of years _

_            before it falls to a stronger opposition. _

            "_If you want to achieve total peace, _

_            have tournaments held to help others blow off that excess steam, _

_            or hold political debates to express opinons...That is all I have to say._"      

            Wufei was nodding his head.

            "I approve of that onna. She has a good head on her shoulders."

            "Are you _sure _you don't just _like _her Wu-man?" Duo asked grinning

            Wufei rolled his eyes at Duo and went back to watching the television.

            Hiiro was in the meanwhile  was "looking up", also known as hacking,

            to find out why the hadn't had that many missions lately.

            Just then Dr. J contacted him.

            01,

            Here is composite of the people who are taking over your missions

            They are all women. 

            Their group is called the _Planet Soldiers_

            Their Code-names are: Moon, 

            Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.

            I am forwarding the composite/picture 

            J

            In the picture were five young women that looked remarkably like the 

_            Planetary Goddesses_.

            The leader, presumably Moon, was dressed in a black, skin-tight body-suit,

            with Navy Blue gloves that went up half way up her upper arm.

            Red jewels on her odango and wore a head-piece that had

            the golden crescent Moon in three places. 

            One moon crescent moon in the center of her forehead,

            and one rescent moon on each cheek. 

            She also wore golden crescent Moon earrings and had a red choker, 

            with a  golden crescent Moon in the center.

            Mercury was the same but had a Saffire Mercury symbol in place of the Moon.

            She had three blue earrings instead a Moon as well. She wore dark blue gloves.

            And her choker was a pale blue. She did not wear odango but rather her hair was

            blue and cropped short.

            Mars was the same but with red and had the Mars symbol in ruby. 

            Her choker was purple. 

            Her earrings were a red studs with red stars dangling off of them.

            Her hair was longer than Mercury's and was loose.

            Jupiter had the same but had the Jupiter symbol in emerald. 

            She wore green gloves and her choker was a  light pink. 

            Her earrings were dark pink roses.

            Then there was Venus. She wore orange gloves, and it didn't look like

            she was in the Halloween spirit. Her hair was pulled back by a red bow.

            and the Venus symbols were  in Topaz and her choker was yellow.

            In her ears were orange studs

            Hiiro showed this to the other pilots, and got the usual reactions.

            Duo: "Wow! Those girls are hot!"

            Trowa: "..."

            Wufei: "Those weak onna's resemble the girls we met earlier today."

            Quatre: "They do look like Miss' Tsukino, Kino, Hino, Aino, and Mizuno..."

            "We should put the _Planet Goddesses_ on surveilance..." Hiiro stated.


	3. SA High3

            I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, as much as I would like to….

Thanks to friends and family for inspiration.

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~

"Agreed."

"..." Trowa nodded

"Definitely..." Duo was still drooling

"It seems almost dishonorable, but I am curious as well. Agreed." 

Then there was a knock at the door.

Trowa got up to answer it.

"Yes?" 

"The _Planet Goddesses_: Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino,

and Ami Mizuno request the presence of their new classmates: Hiiro Yui, 

Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner, 

to have dinner with them tonight. I am to be your driver for the evening, 

my name is Yuuskae."

"Why do they wish to have us over for dinner?" Quatre asked

"The _Planet Goddesses_ always invite the new students over to have dinner with them. 

They have done so since their first year in grade school.

And between your group and myself, they are definetly too good to be true."

"Ah..." Wufei nodded.

This was almost too convienient.

But their group turned to Hiiro for confirmation.

Hiiro nodded and the Gundam Pilots grabbed their jackets before 

following Yuuskae out the door.

The group were driven to a mansion just outside of town that was just as

enormous as one of Quatre's.

"Bet they don't have a Gundam Hangar though..." Duo whispered to Wufei, 

who just glared at him.

Yuuskae held the limo-door open for them as they exited.

And drove off as they walked up to the front door.

Just a minute Quatre knocked on it, it was opened by an imposing woman in a blazer.

"You are the gentlemen that the _Planet Goddesses _invited over for dinner I presume?"

Just then Usagi bounced up.

"Oh, Akiko, don't be such a stick in the mud!"

She was wearing a pink sports bra and a pair of black baggy workout pants.

On her feet were plain white workout shoes.

Her hair was back in its customary odango, 

but her streams of hair were looped a few times so

as not to get in the way of her workout. 

She looked good in pink compared to Relena and her sense of style, 

Usagi actually had one.

"Come on in guys! Next time you come over, bring your own workout clothes." 

"What do you mean Miss Peacecraft?" Quatre asked

Usagi shuddered.

"Don't call me that. 

I go by Usagi Tsukino as I have for the last seventeen years."

"All right then, What do you mean Miss Tsukino?" Quatre asked once more 

as he rephased his question.

"We like to work up an appetite before we sit down to eat; 

So dinner should be ready in an hour or two.

And please, call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan...

Miss Tukino makes me sound so OLD!"

"Usagi-sama, should I have some rooms prepared?"

"Yes Akiko..." 

Then she turned to the boys and motioned for them to follow her, 

before continuing with her original train of thought. 

"Your lucky that the _Lights_ left a couple of pairs of work-out clothes the 

last few times they stayed with us..."

"_Lights_? You mean the _Three Lights_?" Duo asked enthusiastically, 

while the group followed Usagi down the hall to the gym.

"What else would I mean?" Usagi asked laughing slightly. 

"The light-bulbs on the chandeliers?"

Duo's face turned a faint pink blush of embarrassment.

She showed them a "small" locker room. 

It was the size of the school's gym, and showed them the clothes that 

they were to change into before exiting the room. 

As soon as they were changed, she escorted them to the gym. 

"Here we are!! The girls are-" She paused and looked around.

The gym was deserted.

"Not here...?"

She looked left. Then she looked right. She paused and then looked up.

And groaned and shook her head.

"So where are your friends Miss-er- Usagi-chan?" Quatre asked.

Usagi looked at him before gesturing to the ceiling.

The boys looked up and on the ceiling was a suspended workout set. 

It was basically like a circus and an obstacle course.

"Uhh..." Was all Duo could say.


	4. SA High4

            I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, as much as I would like to….

Thanks to friends and family for inspiration.

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~

"Oi! Minna-chan!!!"

"Iie yo Usa-chan!!" Yelled Makoto. (means: Not now Usa-chan) 

Usagi rolled her eyes before kneeling on the ground slightly and jumping up.

She jumped up at least twenty (20) feet up in the air before grabbing  a rope 

ladder and shimmying up

The first person of her group that she met was Rei.

"Oi Rei-chan, the shounen are here!" 

"What is she?! A Super Woman?!" Duo demanded of Hiiro and Trowa.

"Not a Super Woman Duo-san! A Philanthropist!" Minako said as she did a ten-point 

landing in front of the boys.

"We do this type of thing everyday for fun."

"For **FUN?!?!**"

"Mina-chan, you said it wrong again..." Ami said as she landed next to Minako.

She then turned to the boys and explained.

"Yeah. Our uh- Doctor told us we had to remain in top-condition."

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor Mei'oh."

"She's the one you're staying with..." Quatre said slowly.

"Yeah! She designs all our stuff! From our outfits to our rooms!"

"What is she a Doctor of precisely?"

"Dr. Mei'oh has her doctorate in fashion design." 

Silently, the boys all released the breaths they had been holding.

Makoto informed them as she and Ami landed. 

"Where are Rei and Usagi?"

Minako asked looking around.

"Ascertain a lawless hypothesis Minako-chan...."

"Huh?" Minako looked around for an explaination,

The Gundam boys merely raised an eyebrow; used to this from their **_Doctors_**.    

"She said: 'Take a wild guess Minako-chan...'" Rei translated as she hit the ground.

"If I may ask: Why do you have to remain in 'top-condition'?" Quatre asked

"And are you all right?"

"Oh, easy. Setsuna-chan asks us to model for her and she says 

she's the goddaughter of a James Owen Jay and that 

she'll ask him to make us Gundam Pilots..." Then she got up and dusted herself off.

"And Hai, I'm well."

The Gundam Pilots, but especially Hiiro, froze...

That was Dr. J's civilian name. 

"Why would you lovely young  ladies want to pilot a Gundam?"

Duo asked trying not to growl.

"Oh, we don't really. We like to leave that up to the Gundam Pilots.

But we do have the credentials to pilot one.

We'll pilot the Gundams if the original pilots are injured and are unable."

Usagi said as she landed. 

"Thank you for not putting me in a coma again Odango-chan..."

"No problem Pyro-chan."

Just then there was an insistant beeping.

Usagi popped the top to her watch open.

"Moon here."

_*" Moon, this is Pluto. You and the Inner Planets are to report to the_

_Gundam Hangar at coordinates: ^98shiro^3. Do you accept this mission?"*_

"Mission Accepted. _Planet Soldiers_ are ready and willing. Moon Out."

With that she closed her watch.

That clinched it for the Gundam Pilots.

She glanced at the boys.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone our workout and dinner. 

You're to come with us. Pluto would not have contacted us 

knowing that you were here if you weren't to come along."

"Who are you onna's?!" Wufei demanded

"The secondary Gundam Pilots of the outer sectors. 

I am Moon, leader of the _Planetary Soldiers_.I excell in all areas."

"I am Venus, second in command of the _Planetary Soldiers_.

I take care of the incineration of bases and the creepy crawlly stealth thingy."

"I am Mercury, the brains and strategist of the _Planetary Soldiers_."

"I am Jupiter, the fighter and back-up incinerator of the _Planetary Soldiers_."

"I am Mars, also the fighter as well, but I prefer to use weapons, as the tactician and orator 

of the _Planetary Soldiers_."

"Orator?" Quatre asked.

"The person who yells at whatever gets in her way."

Minako supplied.

"Aino!!! SHINE!!!!"

"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" 

And the female version of Duo was immediately given chase by the female version 

of Wufei.

"There they go again..."

Usagi turned to the boys.

"Go change and we'll meet you back here in twenty minutes..."

"Acknowledged."

The boys nodded, and left to change.

Fifteen minutes later found all the girls back in the Gym

Each wearing a different colored halter top and black skintight leather pants and boots.

Usagi was wearing a silver halter-top.

Rei was wearing a red halter-top.

Ami was wearing an ice-blue halter-top.

Makoto was wearing a green halter-top.

And Minako was wearing an orange halter-top.

Each was also wearing a black duster (anyone care to tell me what this actually is?!) 

that touched the ground  they walked.

"Why aren't you wearing the black body-suit with accents?" Duo asked

"Simple, we're not on a mission.

We're only required to wear our assigned colors when meeting up with Dr. P." Makoto stated

"Dr. P?" Quatre asked

"Stands for Pluto. She's also known as Dr. Setsuna Mei'oh." Usagi informed them.

"Yeah, that and she trained Moon here to be able to to anything you 

Gundam Pilots can do..." Minako said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up Venus..."

"I vote **convertible**!" Makoto aka Jupiter exclaimed

"There are ten of us...we'll take both of **them**." Ami said 

The boys caught onto the double meaning but they had no idea what they were referring to.


	5. SA High5

I'm happy! I found out what a duster is!!! Woo-hoo!! Thank you whoever told that to Steppenwolf(?)!!!

Thanks so much for praise and attention.

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~

"Any idea what she's talkin' about?" Duo asked Woofay (on purpose).

"Why are you asking me Baka?!" Wu(aytootightponytail) demanded.

"Huh. Guess not."

"Okay! Here's the deal." Rei said speaking up. Usagi and I are both driving one of the convertibles-" 

At this the other girls groaned and Usagi grinned at Rei. 

Rei grinned back. "Mr.I-hate-onna's, Broom-head, Mako and Aims (on purpose here too) are with me." And she hopped over the fused door into the drivers seat of the Royale-Blue convertible.

{AN: No I'm not bashing anyone except Relena and Mamoru. I just had about a cup'an'a'half of Swiss Miss Hot chocoate and it was very good so excuse the goofieness.}

"Okay- So that leaves me with V-Babe, Braided-rope-hair-person-Dude, Mr.Too-polite-for-his-own-good and Hiiro are with me." Then she hopped over the fused door into the drvers seat of the Midnight-Green convertible. Their passengers took the hint as the girls revved the engins and quickly hopped over the doors into their seats. The tops were down as it was a clear and warn night. 

In Usagi's car all was relatively quiet with some decent pop music playing in the background until Minako decidede that it was too quiet for her liking. "So when are you two gettin' hitched?" Minako asked a "innocent question".

"Yeah. An' that Weddin' Night too..." Duo said winking suggestively to Minako.

Minako snorted. "Oh Puh-lease....'Getting married to get sex is like buying a 747 to get free peanuts!!' (Jeff Foxworthy, "Totally Committed")". 

Poor Quatre was redder than Minnie Mouses red and white polka-dot dress.

Usagi glanced at Hiiro who in turn returned the glance. And both of them mentally swore never to let Minako and Duo in the same car with them again.

Mean while in the other car, Rei, the driver, was busy lurching herself over her seat to strangle Wufei who was in the back-seat, drivers-side. Ami merely put on her ear-phones and turned on her CD player, (Which surprisingly had the Harry Potter sound-track with a mix of the Beetles' song on a CD) and opened her book and pretended that what was going on wasn't happening. 

Trowa, who luckily had a window seat was muttering to himself that this was the last time that he agreed to sit in a car with Rei and Wufei. 

Makoto for her part heartily agreed with him as she was half over the divider to drive the car one foot on the gas and one hand steering as she struggled to pull Rei back into her seat. 

"Oh yes," Trowa barely heard Ami mutter softly to herself, among the yells of an outraged Rei and Wufei, and he was sitting next to her; "this is exactly why I joined the team...to get my ears yelled off." Then she turned up the volume the rest of the way. 

In short while, Usagi and Makoto decided to hit the gas harder and made the hour and a half trip in forty-five minutes. They stepped out of the cars with a nearly deaf Ami, Makoto and Trowa, a hoarse Rei and Wufei, a blushing Usagi and Quatre, a giggling Minako, a chuckling Duo and a trying-not-to-pull-his-gun-out Hiiro. The ten were greeted by an exotic looking woman who should have been on a poster advertising a trip to either Tahiti or Cuba. 

She glanced at the group before smiling slightly mysteriously. "Maybe I should let the others recover themselves before I tell you of your new mission..."

Usagi and Hiiro nodded before glancing at the rest of the group.

Someone up there must really hate them. These were the people they were going to have a mission with? 

They had better chances of surviving an onslaught of OZ mobile suits and Mobile Dolls than with this group! 


	6. for my confused readers

Hi there all you peoples who have been reading my stories and are confused about S.A. High

OK. In response to _Connie_:No one really knows about Usagi because she can actually keep a secret. The girls…well, they're the way they are because…well…think of it like this:

1) For example's sake: A Movie Star.

You expect them to act a certain way…right?

Well think of the Inners like movie stars. They've done this type of thing their entire lives. So people are used to seeing them do certain things. 2) Usagi has no bodyguards because Zechs knew exactly where she was and what she was involved in. Also, because; her team are also her bodyguards if ever she needs them like for public or for show when she's around the Colony and the Earth council.

3) The girls don't exactly act like they do in the SM Universe/Era because they've been introduced to new experiences. That and they've been reborn…sorta…but with all their memories.


	7. SA High6

SA High

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

"Your new mission is this: " The woman said once everyone recovered. "You are to become involved with each other to whatever extent you deem necessary, once this is achieved, you are to infiltrate Earth-Jadeite Base 4."

The girls nodded in unison. "Uniforms?" Usagi questioned.

"None. Civilian garb. Once you infiltrate the base, you and your partner will observe and take action only when necessary."

"Recognition Code?"

"2 cc's chlortetracycline."

Ami nodded and the girls left the room.

"Hey- Where'd they go?" Duo asked.

"The Inners went to change into their uniforms and to train with the outers and then kick the arrogant and cocky crap out of the new trainees." The woman replied

"And who are you again?" Duo asked.

"I am known as Pluto. But I am also called Dr. Mei'oh."

"How long have the Planetary Soldiers been trained." Hiiro asked, although it sounded like a demand.

Meanwhile in the changing room near the training hall

"WE HAVE TO BE INTIMATE WITH THE GUNDAM PILOTS!" Ami (yes you read right, Ami) screeched.

"Loud lil' chit ain't she?" Minako asked wriggling a pink in her ear to stop the ringing.

Rei strangely enough was the calm one. "The relationships will only go as far as we want them to Mercury."

Mercury, aka Ami, however, wasn't listening as she continued to rant all the way to the training hall, the rest of the inners following slightly behind and away as to not be victim to the scimitars she was swinging around viciously.

"She gets paired with 01!" Makoto, Usagi, Rei declared simultaneously.

"But Moon and 01 make such a cute couple!" Minako whined, but was silenced with a glared from said celestial denizen.

As they entered the training hall, they passed the cocky troops who were giving wolf-whistles and showing off and went straight for the high-limits training facility at the back of the training hall.

They peeped in through the windows in the doors to see Mercury taking on Uranus, Galaxy and Fighter.

They were all thinking the same thing, but Jupiter was the one to voice the idea.

"Let's let her cool down for an hour before we get involved." The others nodded.

Minako continued. "Shall we knock these young peacocks down a peg or two?"

They shared an evil smirk before sashaying towards to unfortunate and unknowing, and about to be pummeled severely, trainees.

thanks to my readers.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sailor Sweetieaka JoWashinton


	8. SA High7

I do not own Sailor Moon, DBZ or Gundam Wing, the plot is mine so NO STEALING!

That said...On wit da fic!

SA High

"The Planet Soldiers have trained since they-" A loud explosion sounded down the hall.

The Gundam Pilots with Pluto following close behind made their way to where the noise came from.

They were greeted by the sight of a blushing Mercury being chastised by a woman with the symbol of Neptune and another woman with the symbol for something and being treated by a child with the symbol of Saturn.

The area they were in was completely demolished and still burning and sparking from some wires.

The rest of the inners were examining the damage. Jupiter and Venus were examining the shrapnel and rubble with a keen eye and were discussing explosives. Mars was beating a trainee over the head with a slightly dilapidated lead pipe and Moon was nowhere to be seen.

"What the Hell!" Quatre exclaimed. Causing the heads of the pilots to spin in his direction. He blushed furiously before moving over to Venus and Jupiter. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Looks like Mercury activated the liquid nitrogen in the handles when she threw her scimitar at Galaxy…"Jupiter said looking to Venus for confirmation.

Venus nodded, then paused and looked around. "Where's Moon?"

Mars stopped beating the trainee over the head to glance around. "Dammit! She did it again!"  
"Did what?" Quatre asked.

As one the girls turned to him. "Trust us. You don't want to know."

Duo looked interested. "Actually, now I do. What'd she do?"

"She accepted another mission and left without us…" Jupiter sighed. "Again."

"She pulled a me?" Quatre asked intrigued.

Mercury sighed. "Sure…Why not. Yes she pulled a you." She answered shrugging, then wincing as she pulled the bandaging that was sticking to her back.

Mars snickered at Mercury. "She pulled a Vegetable (Vegeta from DBZ)!" Venus groaned and smacked mars upside the head.

Meanwhile Moon was in her mansion practicing in the shooting range 

She activated the audio comm. In the room while shooting. (The room had a tendency to echo making it sound like a shoot-out.

"Moon to Inners you there?"

"Moon! Where the hell are you!"

"Dammit! Missed!" Moon snarled as she dodged a ricocheted bullet.

"Moon are you alright!"

"Gotta go!" Moon snarled as she turned off the comm. She then smirked, "That ought to keep them on their toes…"

Please review!

Sailor Sweetie aka JoWashington


	9. SA High8

I do not own Sailor Moon, Wing Gundam, or Van Hellsing.

That said, on with the fic!

"Isn't a lead pipe a little over the top?" Wufei asked in a rare act of civility towards a woman, particularly Rei.

Rei wasn't paying attention to him so she just thought it was Duo or Quatre, maybe even Trowa as she answered the question. "Not with these idiots…Mercury, did you trace the call?" She asked concerned.

"From her communicator; not long enough for the tracking signal to activate…Unfortunately…" Was Mercury's reply.

"Well-she couldn't be that far…I mean it's been what…ten-twenty minutes top…how far could she go?"

Turning in unison, the girls gave Duo a withering look.

"Oookay…Never mind then…" And then he gave all his attention to the utterly fabulous and completely boring ceiling with no pattern what so ever.

"So, where do we start?" Quatre asked taking the initiative.

Usagi, dressed in a trench coat and a wide brimmed black panama with combat boots laced up past her knees to mid thigh, and biker gloves with matching gauntlets (all of which covered her Planet Soldier uniform she'd since removed the metal face decoration) stepped out of the Planet Goddesses mansion and headed over to a place she knew well, but never spoke of. She walked in through several hallways and many sets of doors with security clearance that no one there, save one, knew she had.

She opened a door and leaned a shoulder against the doorway.

"Hello Intergra…" She purred

The man and the police girl spun in their seats and faced her.

"Bitch…" Was the woman, Integra's snarl.

"Nope…no one here by that name…" Usagi quipped as she flipped the panama off her head and onto Integras.

"Have you come to kill me then?"

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that? I never kill. Severely maim, maybe…Kill, never."

"Pity…" was Integras groan.

"That eager to die are we?" Usagi asked as she ruffled her hair and sat in the man's lap.

"Comfortable?" The man purred in her ear.

"Not yet…" Usagi said as she got up, moved, and sat back down across his lap with her arms around his neck. "Now I am…" She said, and then she kissed his cheek.

"But Usagi…you promised!" Integra whined, startling the man and the police girl.

"I promis-Oh! Integra-baby…I meant to take you out for ice-cream…But if you can't leave the Hellsing Agency, then I suppose I can bring "**Death by Chocolate**" to you…" Usagi said as she opened her trench coat and tossed a pint of ice cream to Integra. Then she reached inside her coat pockets and withdrew two more pints of ice cream. And tossed one to the police girl while handing the other to the man. "You told me about Vampires Integra. And you told me about the two that worked directly under you…so I personally made them some blood ice cream."

"Why?" The man asked.

"Because Alucard. Just because…that and I figure that if I butter you up you wont suck my blood." She said with a fake Dracula accent, which made Integra chuckle and drew a startled laugh from Alucard himself. "These two tubs are type AB. I put fourteen more tubs in the freezer near your coffins…" she looked at her watch and grimaced. "Well- I've caused enough damage to this Popsicle stand…Integra…a pleasure, as always. Alucard, Police girl…Look me up if you want to cause mischief, mayhem and destruction…Later ya'll!" With that Usagi stood up and snatched her panama off of Integra's head and waltzed out the door.

Looking at the ice cream in his hand, Alucard grinned. "Nice girl…maybe I will look her up…" He then looked at the label on the ice cream tub in his hand. "'ABOut of Mah Mind'…and she has a sense of humor…"

Integra grinned as she spooned herself another spoonful of the "**Death by Chocolate"**. "You have no idea…"

Usagi strode into her room and pulled off the trench coat, boots, hat, gauntlets and gloves. And then she pulled on her metal face decoration, and made her way, still in Planet Soldier uniform to the training room. (Her boots and gloves were skintight)

An exhausted team of Gundam pilots and Planet Soldiers plopped themselves in the chairs in one of the entertainment rooms. Jupiter opened a mini-fridge and threw each person a bottle of water, which they eagerly sucked down.

Then a gunshot was heard and everyone leapt to his or her feet towards the noise. Upholstering their guns, they kicked open the door to be confronted with Moon in the shooting range blowing the heads off the wooden dummies.

The noise of the bullets echoing in the room; then it dawned on the Planet Soldiers.

"DAMN YOU MOON!"

"HUH?"

She ceased firing and pulled the earplugs out of her ears.

"Oh hi guys!"

"You were here all this time!" Venus demanded slinking to the floor with a groan of fatigue.

"Not All the time…some of it I spent in the kitchen." She said cheerfully.

"I am not leaving the Maguanacs like that without calling them ever again…" Quatre groaned

"Yes Dear…" Duo said grinning slightly despite his tiredness.

Wufei said nothing as both he and Rei were sleeping on one another against the wall of the shooting range.

Moon stared at them and smiled. "I know who she's with…"

Just then her watch beeped and she popped the lid open. "Moon here."

"Moon, this is Pluto. The teams are thus. You are to be teamed with Pilot 01. Venus is to be with Pilot 04 (whichever one's Quatre), Mercury is to be teamed with Pilot 03 (which is Trowa again?), Mars is paired with Pilot 05 and Jupiter is to be paired with Pilot 02. Acknowledge. "

"Ryoukai."

"Good. You and your team will report to school and begin your mission at 07:30 hours. Pluto out. "

"Well-" Moon said turning to the still awake members of each team. "Still up for sleeping over?"

_I feel I should explain some things: First, the reason she knows Integra is because she's known her since she was six and Integra was two and I'm not planning on going into their history. But she basically sees Integra as a younger sibling/ daughter. As I said before, don't ask me why. _

_Usagi also isn't afraid of Vampires because they share the night and- let's just say that in order to keep up relations with the Earth (before Mamoru dumped Usagi) she made a pact not to kill any Vampires that could help her cause and aid in her protection while on Earth or in the area where Vampires are prevalent._

(I don't think I'm going to continue to add Van Hellsing…I just did it the once for a lark)

So, what do you think?

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!

Later!

JoWashington aka Sailor Sweetie


	10. SA High9

SA High chapter 9

"Sleep-over?" Duo asked

"What…you've never been invited to a sleep-over before?" Mars asked

Quatre merely shuddered, and politely asked to go to bed early.

"Oh no you don't!" Jupiter said clothes-lining him back towards their group as he started edging away. "You're going to tell us why you don't like sleep-overs!"

"With 29 sisters, would you?" Trowa asked trying to save Quatre from the female interrogation squad.

"We asked Quatre not you broom-head…"

"Aw lemee alone!" Quatre said slugging Jupiter in the arm.

_"Sorry Girls sleep-over's been canceled… We have a situation."_

"What's up Pluto?"

_"How do I say this…okay…It turns out that your newest mission begins immediately…I've excused you from school for the next six months…Doesn't matter anyway…you were a year ahead of the grade you were in…The group you're up against is called the-"_ Static sounded over the connection and Pluto's image blitzed out.

"Congratulations everyone… we are now active…" Venus said

"Our apologies Gundam Pilots; however, it looks like the sleep-over is postponed until a later date…" Mercury said

Quatre raised his eyes to the ceiling and silently thanked Allah.

"You destroyed your Gundams after that last incident didn't you…" Moon stated rather than questioned. She didn't give them a chance to answer; she left the room

"What was that about?" Duo asked anyone before running after Moon

"Shinigami; follow if you must but keep your mouth shut or the internal systems will ascertain you as a threat and fire upon you…" Venus said

End SA9

I'm back! Did you miss me?

Please; any thoughts on this chappy?


	11. SA High10

Sorry it's been so long folks! I changed my major and had to start on a whole new round of Ehdjumakayshun. BUT- Good News!: This is my last semester before I graduate this May; WHOOPEE!- Keep your fingers crossed, hopefully my application for graduation goes through…

* * *

Now! On Wit Da FIC!!!!!!!!

* * *

S.A. High 

Chapter 10

"Well, that's cheerful…" Duo said in a dead-pan voice. As he followed Venus and the others down the corridor.

They entered a hangar and stood staring at a wall. "I really don't know how cats can do this all day long…" Quatre said completely bored out of his mind. It was a wall, walls do nothing! He'd much rather watch water boil!

_"Activate personal acceptance sequence" _a male computerized voice said.

"I got this;" Jupiter said.

"Me too." Mars seconded.

And both began a series of acrobatics that made Trowa nod minutely in appreciation of their skills.

Seconds later lasers began shooting at Mars and Jupiter and all in good fun Venus started cheering: "Go Mars; Go Jupiter; It's your birthday…" Mercury shook her head in exasperation at the lack of maturity she was witnessing, before she turned to Moon.

"Moon, according to the logs this evening, you checked out at 19:40 and returned at 21:16; any explanations?"

The Gundam pilots turned and glared at Moon. "By telling you I would compromise my contacts. Sorry Mercury; I cannot in good faith-"

"Trust us?" Wufei and Venus spoke up, angered and hurt respectively at her lack of trust in their ability to keep their word.

"Trust is not the issue. I gave my word to the Prince and he asked me not to reveal why until peace is ensured for at least twenty years have passed with continuous, non-interrupted peace."

"Well, gee, if that's all…" Mars said as she and Jupiter finished their acrobatics.

_"Personal acceptance sequences acknowledged Mars and Jupiter. Secondary Hangar Doors unlocking; Please Stand By…Secondary Hangar Doors Unlocked. Welcome to Elevator shaft 2-6A. Select Level Please."_ Mercury entered a series of twenty-two numbers. _"Level Code Accepted. Please Stand By…Welcome to Primary Hangar."_

The elevator doors shifted open to reveal an area so completely different from the area they were before that the Gundam Pilots actually stopped mid-step before being pushed forward by the girls.

"We're still on Earth…" Venus said correctly interpreting their shock.

"To be more specific, you are in Earth." Said another voice, male; one unknown to the Gundam Pilots. Silently, they wondered since when their mission got totally out of whack. "I'd like to welcome you, Gundam pilots to what we like to call: Utopia. I am Pegasus, or so my wife likes to call me… I prefer Alicorn or just Al-" Al was a little taller than six feet dressed in an outfit that was: Armani meets Astronaut under a White Doctors Lab Coat. With auburn hair, silver eyes and a small horn in the center of his forehead.

"Is that horn real?" Duo asked pointing at Al's forehead.

"Hey, Al;" Moon said preventing Al from answering Duo's question "We just got activated; are the advisors here?"

"Not yet, but the NIVG's are though."

"NIVG's?" Quatre asked.

"Ah, some of my finest work, I must admit…" Al said proudly, "besides my daughter that is."

"UGH! AL! That is WAY too much information!!!" The girls shrieked with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Oh- get your minds out of the gutter!" Al said back grinning.

"Now, Pegasus, you know not to torment the girls like that…" An unknown female voice said chastising him.

It was a woman about Sally's height; the boys approximated her; With Black hair and deep blue-grey eyes that reminded them of how the ocean looks from space and a horn slightly smaller than her husband's on her forehead. The baby in her arms had the father's auburn hair and the mother's eyes and a tiny version of the horn the parent's had. Apparently, this was the daughter Al was talking about.

"But I have so much fun Phoenix…" Al said grinning evilly.

"Yes I know Dear. But Dragon needs her diaper changed; I'll show them the NIVG's." The woman said handing the baby in her arms to her husband.

"Yes Dear…C'mere sweety…Let's get you changed and see if you can learn about Secondary Power Converters."

"Phoenix; Dragon is SO CUTE!!" Moon said grinning. The other girls nodded emphatically.

"I know…" Phoenix said assertively. "Now, let's get these young men looking at the NIVG's…"

"Excellent!" Duo said. "Now, what are NIVG's?"

"You'll see…" Venus said playfully.

"Phoenix, Al and their teams have been working on them since your Gundams were destroyed." Jupiter said.

"Yes, I have been running diagnostics on them since before their exoskeleton's were constructed." Mercury said a proud look on her face.

"They're not untouched by human hands as such… We've been testing them way before the programs were actually integrated."

"That's great. What are NIVG's?" Wufei asked put-out.

"Excellent." Moon said as she skimmed a form a tech handed her.

"No. Not Excellent." Heero stated.

"What are NIVG's?" Trowa asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Phoenix said a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"NIVG's-" Mercury started.

"Are the most-" Mars continued

"Advanced-" Jupiter said getting into the spirit

"Pieces of Equipment-" Venus said

"To have yet been created;" Moon said handing the form back to the tech with her signature on it.

"Gundam Pilots may I introduce you to your: New and Improved Versions of the Gundams." Phoenix said

End SAHigh10

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Sorry it took so long; but now that you've read; PLEASE REVIEW!!!

GRINNN. .

Sailor Sweetie


	12. SA High11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon, just this plot and some ideas that have yet to be brought to life!

* * *

On wit Da Phic!!

* * *

The boys looked up at their Gundams. Their New and Improved Versions of the Gundams; that is. They looked exactly as they had before they were destroyed; however, instead of the straight colors they were before they were metallic colors. 

Phoenix introduced them. "Boys these are the NIVG's almost all the controls are the same; but there are some differences."

"Like what?" Duo asked as he walked around the feet of Death Scythe.

"Each Gundam is equipped with a Double-Zero system. Similar to the Zero system, but incapable of controlling the mind of the pilot. You will also notice there seem to be some extra ports."

"What are the extra ports for Miss Phoenix?" Quatre asked.

"Mrs. …They're for docking. Your Gundams now have the ability to connect to one-another to become an extremely big Gundam." Phoenix stated proudly.

Feeling eyes on the back of her head, Phoenix turned to face the girls; "What?!"

"Extremely big??" Moon asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, give her a break Moon; she's been talking Baby-talk since Dragon was born…" Venus said, putting her elbow on Moon's shoulder.

"No." Moon turned back to Phoenix and the boys. Giving Phoenix a disappointed glare, she spoke to the boys. " There is also another seat in each of the cockpits should the need arise, for you to carry passen-"

"Moon! You're here!" Cried a woman with long wavy black hair that reached her knees with two sets of buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were a mahogany brown that glinted a maroon color as she moved into the light. She was dressed in a yellow and black dress that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but her, and black high-heels with yellow puffs on the outside of the heel. Hanging from her neck and resting just under the curve of her ribs was a gold necklace with a golden pendant of a "smiling" crescent moon.

"Gundam Pilots, meet the advisors: Luna Mau: Black-Cat, her Husband Artemis Mau: White-Cat, and their daughter Diana Mau: Grey-Cat." Mars introduced.

"Good to meet you." Artemis said, nodding. Artemis had long straight white hair to his hips, and bright sapphire eyes. He also wore the golden necklace and pendant. His outfit was completely white, with a Tuxedo-ish look but no bowtie or tie; even his shoes were white.

Diana, who was being held by her father, had wavy grey hair in a similar style to her mothers, but had little ringlets of hair hanging down from each of the buns giving her a cherubic look. Her dress was adorable on her, it was a cross between Alice of Wonderland and a little girl from the Victorian era and was as grey as her hair, she even wore little grey Mary-Jane's and light grey stockings. For a two year old she was really adorable.

"Me-Moon!" Diana exclaimed as she reached out for Moon.

"Hey there sweety. What did you learn today?" Moon asked with a smile on her face.

"Diana know not be 'round 'Rnaus with cars…" Diana said grinning widely.

"Oh, no…" Jupiter said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Was Uranus a potty-mouth Diana?" Mercury asked her.

"Piece of Pit! Muda pruffer!" Diana parroted back.

"Didn't she know Diana was in the room?" Venus asked, a look of amused horror on her face.

"Guess not…" Phoenix said mentally making notes to never let Dragon be alone with Uranus anytime in the next twelve years.

"Diana, we never say those words; do you know why?"

"Because dey're bad…"

"Right."

**(("Moon to Crystal Control! Moon to Crystal Control!")) **Came a page over the loud speaker.

"Helios must be having sparrows!" Venus snorted.

The boys turned from their Gundams/ NIVG's and glanced at them. 'Sparrows?'

"Kittens, Venus… It's 'Helios must be having kittens'…" Mercury said shaking her head.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Why what?" Jupiter asked in reply.

"Why would 'Helios' be having kittens?"

Mars snorted; "Puh-lese…The hangar is right next to the Golden Temple and this is the time of day that Helios meditates…"

The boys shrugged and continued investigating their Gundams. All except Quatre who had an odd look on his face as he stared up at Sandrock. Moon noticed this, and said a few words to Phoenix before she handed Diana back to Luna telling her to be good; grabbed Quatre by the arm and dragged him out of the hangar.

"You had the most problems with the Zero system right?"

Quatre's eyes darkened in remembrance of all the lives lost. "Yes I did…"

"You can't change the past. So don't dwell on it; learn from what happened, so you don't repeat your mistakes." Moon said a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, right; like you've killed hundreds of people…"

"Don't judge this book by its cover!" Moon said lightly as she and Quatre made their way down the hall. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I try to make up for it by helping others..."

"Right…" Quatre sighed, before glancing around. "Why am I coming with you? They only asked you to go to Crystal Control…" Quatre said, frowning in confusion.

"There's someone you should meet…" Moon said mysteriously as the doors they now stood in front of opened. "She's been working for us since before the first war… And she has a sense of humor that at times is worst than Duo's…"

"Who?" Quatre asked glancing about the room. There were several people in it already, operating different controls and monitoring several places on Earth and the Colonies. Quatre noted that it was about a quarter of the size of the Mile-High Stadium in Denver. When one of the people at one of the near-by consuls stopped speaking with the operator and faced them.

"Iria?!"

* * *

End This Chapter of S.A. High 

Let me know what you think peoples!


End file.
